


Falling Tears

by SinMint



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, Murder, Nex Gen, Nìccolo Jackson, Percy Dies, Poorly written, Sacrifice, Single Father, Tragedy, couples, lots of love, tragic ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinMint/pseuds/SinMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hero gives up his life for his friends and family. Years later his body is recovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Tears

 

* * *

"No." Percy growled. He looked over his shoulder at the sleeping form of his beautiful husband, the invitingly pink parted bow lips, glowing-pale but healthy skin, dark curly hair and a peaceful expression. He gazed softly at the rise and fall of his chest, the serene smile and his outstretched hand, searching for something on the now vacated side of the bed belonging to Percy. The bedsheets had scrunched where the young son of Poseidon was sitting, taking in his 21-year-old, newly married lover, while fiddling with his marriage and engagement rings. A cute, chubby boy with sun-kissed skin and dark curls lay curled up in his parent's chest, hiding from the world. A child of two sons of the big three. Powerful yet so vulnerable. The first of his kind.

"I'm not helping you. Even if it means getting separated from Nico and Nìccolo." He stated, glaring at the immortal son of Gaea and former ruler of Olympus.

"very well then, young demigod. You know the stakes." The raspy voice answered. It sounded like knives scraping against stone, sending shivers down his spine. The half-blood stood up, putting on his clothes in a soft rustle. Camp-half-blood, it read, its orange fabric a little faded and coarse due to years of use. If he was going down, he decided, he's be going down showing his loyalty.

He tugged on the little pieces of metals on his fingers, slipping them off. One of them a platinum ring with etched on waves, a soft blue gemstone in the middle. A message engraved in italicized cursive onto it, 'You're the shadow to my light', his engagement ring. And the other Atlantean royal silver from the treasury of Hades and Poseidon themselves, carved with intricate skulls and waves, with a rare black diamond glittering like the universe and stars. His wedding ring, which read 'you'll always be the one for me' in the same difficult-to-read-through-his-dyslexia handwriting. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill. He tore a piece of paper and scribbled on a message with trembling hands.

"I never meant for this to happen, Amore.

I hope you understand.

I'll always love you both, my Angels.

forgive me.

take care of Nìccolo.

Love,

Percy Jackson"

He wrapped up his treasury in the paper, placing it softly in the grasp of his husband's palm. His fingers traced the similar rings on the pale, long fingers of the son of Hades. Placing a soft kiss on said lover's cheek, he stood up.

"meet me there." He said to the Titan, his voice breaking halfway through the sentence as the lump in his throat expanded. He took one last look at his soulmate, and briskly walked out.

After he woke up, Nico di Angelo never saw him again.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**…**

**…**

**Nah, just messing with you guys (^u^)/**

~6 years later~

Heart-broken sobs echoed around the place. The grass was soft and cool, fresh with the morning pre-winter dew. A girl with curly, untidy blonde hair was weeping inconsolably, with another Native-American with brown choppy hair soothingly rubbing her back with charmspoken words. two sets of electric blue eyes lay sorrowfully on the body, the older blonde frowning sadly at his immortal, red-eyed sister. Jason had never seen Thalia cry, not even after her hunters died. Percy must have meant more like family to her. A couple of other demigods surrounded the coast, their eyes downcast. A young dark-skinned woman was crying miserably, her heartbroken wailing muffled because she was pressing her face into her bulky husband who was trying hard to lessen her pain. Three children with varying skin colors were watching cluelessly, asking their praetor-father why their mommy was so sad.

a Latino man with a beautiful woman hanging unhappily on his arms stood nearby, shooting concerned glances at the families and giving solace to a cyclops who was howling miserably at the loss of his half-brother with a fluttering red-feathered harpy on his head shooting famous quotes in third person. A centaur, who stood out of place with his stallion-body, looked upon the object of attention with grieved eyes, having watched many beloved heroes fall. His grey salt-and-pepper hair was ruffled untidily and his tail was tangled and uncombed. An old man with a weathered face and bronze tanned skin stood silently, taking in the image of his dead and the most loved son. He knew that it was inevitable, no child of the big three except the original Perseus had died peacefully. Another man with a gaunt, pale face and emotionless eyes was standing awkwardly, only present there courtesy of his son and heir, to whom he watched worriedly. The king of the gods was leaning against a tree, watching the scene with cold, calculating eyes, keeping check that his two powerful brothers didn't do any funny business behind his back. this greatly enraged the son-of-Hades, wanting to yell at the god for not caring for the person who sacrificed himself for the sake of his regime, yet he found himself unable because of his mental instability.

Said son was looking at his past lover, a hollow feeling expanding in his chest. he was crouching on his knees, holding the cold, clammy hands of his deceased husband. His eyes were burning, yet no tears dared to approach. He felt numb, devoid of feeling, looking at the body which had just recently washed up ashore on the beach of Camp half-blood.

It was strangely well conserved, as beautiful as the first day he had seen him, the day he fell in love, fast and hard like nothing else. The same wavy, raven hair, soft to touch and sticking up in all directions like a garden after a big storm. His lips were slightly parted, revealing a dried streak of saliva which reminded him of how adorably he used to drool while sleeping. Golden tinted skin, with the same old prominent collarbone peaking up from the orange shirt. beautiful legs that carried him gracefully, alluring like a siren's song. Cute, long lashes fanned across the cheeks in an exotic way he thought even Aphrodite couldn't challenge. A beautiful, manly jawline which had felt so erotic when he had first kissed there.

Though nothing could compare with the eyes. The aquamarine orbs were staring somewhere off into space, lifeless and unfocused. The sea that once raged in the enclosed space was now still, like a photograph. Dead and baseless, devoid of any movement. The love and compassion was long gone, back when he first left his life and family for the sake of loyalty.

before he had met the destiny of a hero.

The only thing out of place in his body was the knife, stuck hilt-deep in his chest. its gold handle peppered and sparkled in the dim light casted by Eos. Royal Titanian Gold, having the capacity to preserve the body until cremation, sucking in the life force and causing a deep, agonizing death with pain so pure that it couldn't possibly be compared with anything in Chaos.

A young child tugged on his arms, demanding the attention of his father.

"why are we here, dad?" he asked unsurely "who is this?"

Nico turned his head and smiled wistfully at his boy.

"That's your other papà, Nìccolo Jackson." He began slowly, his wavering heavily Italian-accented voice betraying his brave mask that he put on his face for the sake of his little baby-boy "ah, he was the greatest hero of all time, sacrificed his life for us all. He…He was l'amore della mia vita, bambino."

His voice finally cracked, pained by his loss. He felt his heart shattering into a million pieces, which not even Arachne could sew back together.

He knew it in the past. He had been knowing it for six years. But seeing it up close, looking at the familiar face, it all came back to him full force like a tsunami.

And that is when he let the tears fall.  
x  
END

xxx

_TRANSLATIONS:_

_Amore: Love_

_Papà: Dad; Father_

_l'amore della mia vita: the love of my life_

_bambino: child (boy)_


End file.
